


Can't Wait

by GlassRoom



Series: Wincest [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Brothers, Fingering, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, No Plot, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, PWP, Porn, Smut, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, possible weecest, use of pillow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is just too tempting for Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Just porn. Smut. Absolutely no plot.

Dean couldn't stand it much longer. Jerking off daily wasn't helping. Trying not to look wasn't helping. Knowing it was wrong wasn't helping. Nothing was helping. Sam was just too damned tempting.

When puberty arrived for Sam he blossomed into a young man. Not even a man, not yet, but no longer a boy, that was for sure. Dean found he couldn't stop staring at the new shape of Sam. The broadening of his shoulders, the new sprouts of hair, his deeper voice, the way his jawline was becoming a cut line. And his cock. Dean couldn't even think about how big Sam was getting without moaning achieving an erection in record time. 

It was getting tortuous to sleep in the same room as Sam. No more sharing a bed, their dad abolished that as soon as Sam sprouted up and needed more room. Now their dad slept on a cot or pull-out sofa in motels, Sam and Dean each getting a bed. It killed Dean that he never thought any of these wicked thoughts while they were in the same bed and easily accessible. It was almost like Sam was releasing pheromones just for Dean only after the beds became separate. 

Dean tried to cling to certain images, certain times, to satiate himself. Like the time Dad was away and it was hot in the motel. Hot enough for Sam to toss the sheet off in the middle of the night. Dean wasn't proud of it, but he got out of his bed to go to Sam's so he could drink in the sight of his sleeping little brother, bathed in sweat, lying on his back, erection poking up past the waistband of his boxers. Very carefully, Dean lifted the elastic on the old boxers so he could see the full length of Sam. His mouth watered at the idea of taking that iron rod and slipping it into his mouth, feeling the slight softness of the crown compared to the velvety rock of the shaft. While he held the boxers open Sam moved a bit, bucking his hips into nothingness with his dream. Dean had to scramble to get his hand down his own boxers and grip himself, coming immediately over his fingers. It took supreme effort to simply lower the elastic back down gently, so as not to wake Sam, and dash to the bathroom where he intended to clean up but ended up jerking himself raw, thinking of nothing else other than his baby brother's cock.

Or the time Sam was in the shower while Dad was on another hunt. Sam was taking too long, Dean knew what that meant. So he pressed an ear to the door to listen. He was blessed with hearing Sam's breathy moans and hitching breath while he tried to be quiet as he rubbed one out. The telltale _slapslapslap_ of Sam's hand lubricated with soap or shampoo stroking his length along with the little porny sounds made it easy for Dean to pull his pants down and copy Sam. It took no time at all for Dean to explode into his hand, getting it on the door and floor. He cleaned up quickly, but left a drip visible only to him on the door as a reminder. Something he could look at to remember Sam's sweet sounds.

Something he was doing now, Dad away again, Dean achingly hard in his bed. Sam's even breathing from the other bed gave Dean permission to stare at the little drip, letting his imagination go wild. One glance at sleeping Sam and Dean decided to take a risk and pull off his underwear. Now, lying in bed fully naked under the sheets, he felt blissfully forbidden. _A hunter is always ready. Three men sharing a motel never parade around naked. It was the biggest sin to even look at your brother in that way._ These thoughts slammed around in his head while his cock screamed for more attention than the soft drag of the sheet. Determined to draw it out a bit he let his hands slide all over his body...except his cock. He twisted his nipples, hips jamming into the bed in ecstasy. He palmed his ass, letting one finger slip into the crack, pushing his hips up and putting his sheet tent on display. He dragged his fingernails over the tops of his thighs, gasping quietly before he could stop himself. 

“Dean?” came a soft question from the other bed. Dean froze, palms on his own pelvis framing his now leaking cock. He felt his nipples tighten and his balls crawl up as the knowledge dawned on him that his brother could have seen a lot of what he was doing. 

“Yeah Sammy?” Dean asked in a tight voice as he ground his ass down into the bed some more, his body practically begging for Dean to put something up inside him.

“Can I see?” Sam's hesitant question made Dean look over and almost come. Sam was lying on his back, head turned to Dean in the semi darkness with his mouth open and hair splayed on his face and pillow. Sam's hands were busy between his legs. It looked like one hand was stroking while the other was cupping his balls, his hips gyrating and rutting around, his legs spread wide, chest rising and falling quickly.

Dean could barely breathe and yet was panting hard at the same time. He desperately wanted to grip his cock and stroke, knowing it would take only a few before he got his release. Instead he moved his hands away, up to his nipples, and played with them as he asked, “do you want to come here and look?” He couldn't stop his hips from rutting into the sheet as he twisted and twirled his nubs with his thumbs and forefingers. He let out a low moan as Sam pulled his hands out, flicked his sheet back, and stepped over to Dean's bed. Dean stared as Sam's cock bounced in his boxers, and how Sam palmed himself through the fabric as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Dean,” Sam breathed, rubbing himself like he couldn't help it. Dean's mouth fell open to be ready for the insane reality of Sam wanting to put his cock in Dean's mouth. “Can I... _hhhhnnngg_....can I pull the sh-sheet back?” Sam begged as he rolled his hips into his palm while sitting and staring at Dean.

“God yes.” Dean uttered, hands working furiously on his chest. He felt the bed adjust as Sam stood up. With one hand still on his cock he used the other to fling the sheet off the bed. Dean had to dig his heels into the bed and writhe around so as not to come when Sam stared at his cock. He watched Sam's hand let go of his cock only to plunge it into his boxers.

“You're big,” Sam groaned as he fisted himself, staring at the pearl of precome balanced on the tip of Dean's cock, shining slightly in the moonlight filtered through thin curtains.

“How big're you?” Dean whined, bucking his hips again.

Sam stopped playing long enough to drop his boxers. “Let's see,” Sam panted as he climbed up on the bed straddled Dean's legs. Dean's mind went blank as he watched Sam position himself directly over Dean and very slowly lower himself until their cocks were lined up against each other.

Dean let out a long cry at the feeling of Sam's hot cock pressing down on him. He instantly pressed his hips up into Sam, flinging his hands away from his chest in favour of grabbing Sam's sides. _“Oh god Sammy!”_ he yelled as Sam's cock leaked on them, making them slide together obscenely. 

“'M bigger'n you,” Sam moaned, rolling his hips down, gasping loudly.

“Not by much,” Dean squeaked, “I'm thicker,” Dean pushed up and held steady while Sam rolled around, side to side, up and down.

Sam's half lidded eyes met Dean's as he put his full body weight down on his big brother, mouth open and ready for a kiss. Dean clued in and met his mouth, tongue thrusting inside his little brother as they rocked together on the bed. Sam started making the most pornographic noises as he chased Dean's tongue in his mouth. Sam broke away, only to whisper, “you got sensitive nipples,” and then dip his head down to suck on Dean's chest. 

Dean used every trick in his arsenal not to come as he felt Sam's hot, wet tongue and lips sucking and swirling around. He let his hands skate down and palm his brother's hard ass, rocking with him, as Sam moved to the other nipple. “Oh god Sammy wanna be inside you _so bad,”_ Dean begged, incapable of doing anything other than grip Sam's ass and roll his hips.

“Got any lube?” Sam breathed, hair tickling Dean's chest.

“Pillow,” Dean gasped, unable to be more clear. Sam's hand snaked up under Dean's head and found the bottle. He retrieved it, used his thumb to flick it open, and sat up, sliding himself forward so Dean's cock was trapped in Sam's crack. “You wanna open me so we can get your thick cock in me?” Sam ground his hips down onto Dean.

For a brief moment all Dean could do was close his eyes and ride the crest of pleasure. Sam must have sensed how close he was because he lifted off without warning, making Dean cry out sharply. 

“Open me,” he commanded, handing over the lube. Sam re-positioned himself so he was lying on his stomach beside Dean. As Dean watched, Sam yanked his pillow out from under Dean's head and pushed it under his torso, spread his legs wide and brought his knees up slightly, thrusting his ass in the air. Dean scrambled to sit up and get between his brother's legs, his cock crying at the loss of attention. Dean fumbled with the lube, pouring some on his shaking hand and dribbling it on the bed. 

He didn't bother asking if Sam was ready, Sam was busy thrusting his hips into he pillow he'd shoved a bit farther down. While Sam fucked the pillow, Dean slid one finger over his entrance to wet it, then on the next thrust he plunged his finger in, gasping at the tightness of his brother.

Sam inhaled sharply, then started making the noises he'd made that day in the shower, only louder, while he fucked himself on Dean's finger and the pillow. Dean understood suddenly that Sam wasn't just stroking in the shower, he'd been fingering himself too. Dean's free hand crept over to his balls so he could roll them around while he twisted his finger inside Sam.

“You better not come,” Sam ordered in a husky voice, “you only come in me,” he decided.

Dean shocked himself by whining as he took his hand off himself and put it on Sam's lower back, feeling the muscles move as Sam slowly thrust into the pillow. When Sam felt loose enough, Dean added a finger, making Sam arch up and cry out. Dean paused for a beat, hoping he wasn't hurting Sam, until Sam started pushing back on his fingers again. “Not gonna last Sammy,” Dean whimpered as he brought his cock close to where his fingers were working frantically to open up Sam. _“Shit,”_ Dean muttered as he let the tip of his cock press up against his palm while he scissored his fingers. _“Fuck,”_ he moaned as his lubed pinkie and thumb circled himself as he added his third finger to Sam.

_“Deeeaaaannn,”_ Sam moaned, pushing his ass back as far as he could. Dean couldn't wait any more. He pulled his fingers from Sam, gave himself two strokes of the remaining lube on his hand, and lined himself up.

“You ready baby brother,” Dean almost begged. Instead of answering, Sam gyrated his hips on the tip of Dean's cock, letting him enter incredibly slowly. Once Dean was fully seated into his brother, Sam pulled off slightly before slamming back onto Dean. He gripped Sam's hips and watched as Sam adjusted the pillow under him, squirming and writhing on Dean's cock.

“Dean, _fuck me_ Dean, _fuck me,_ ” Sam demanded as he alternated between fucking the pillow and sliding on Dean, clenching and releasing his ass on Dean.

That was all the invitation Dean needed. He moved one hand to Sam's shoulder and started pounding into Sam. Dean felt Sam change the angle slightly before yelling, _“there! Right there!”_

_Prostate_ , Dean thought vaguely, feeling himself teetering on the edge. “Gonna come Sammy, _can't stop!”_

Sam suddenly clenched down on Dean, screaming and arching his back, spilling into the pillow below him. Before Sam was done, Dean's orgasm crashed through him. His hips stuttered and he came harder than he'd ever done before, deep into his little brother. Dean kept rolling his hips until he was completely spent, staring at his brother's ass, thinking about how Sam must be grinding into his own mess at the same time. When he couldn't hold himself up any more he collapsed on top of Sam, squishing him into the wet pillow.

“Heavy,” Sam grunted. Dean weakly pushed himself off to the side, sliding out of Sam and leaving a trail of come on his cheek.

“Gonna fuck you again,” Dean informed Sam, gently ruffling his hair.

“Gonna suck me first,” was Sam's only reply.

_Goddammit, he will be the death of me,_ Dean thought as he grew hard again.


End file.
